Meme musical a lo Inuyasha
by Fernandha's
Summary: Colección de drabbles rápidos sin relación entre sí basados en canciones.


**¡A** jugar! Como le comenté a Yuri (allá en FFL) el _Meme musical_ siempre me ha llamado la atención, además de que me resulta divertido y por una vez en la vida quise probarlo; hay canciones con las que realmente me estaba casi, y repito _casi_, ahogando de la risa cuando las escuché, porque… ¡Vamos! Ya ni me acordaba que tenía algunas, hahaha. Pero ya… me jodí muchas veces (de manera figurada) ya que en muchas me quedé como:_ ¿¡Qué mierda escribo!? _El dolor de cabeza nació cuando escogí el fandom, hahahaha.

Ya pues… encontrarán un poco de todo :B y con esto me refiero a las parejas. Por esta ocasión jugué solamente con diez canciones, si les gusta puedo intentar hacerlo otra vez en alguna ocasión futura C:

**¡REGLAS!**

1.- Coloca tu reproductor de música en _aleatorio _(algunos reproductores lo tienen como opción _random_ o _tipo discoteca_)

2.- Escribe _solamente_ en lo que dure la canción. ¡Nada de trampas, pillo!, ¡juega limpio!

3.- Simplemente diviértete, trata de relajarte y explota esa cabecilla tuya. Las grandes historias vienen de improviso, veamos si eres capaz de lograr algo. Tú sé feliz, la imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás.

* * *

**Meme musical ****_a lo InuYasha_**

* * *

**1.- Something About Us –Daft Punk [Sesshôme]**

Kagome nunca había esperado momentos alegres cuando aceptó a Sesshômaru en su vida, quizá no sufriría tantas decepciones como cuando estaba con Inuyasha pero realmente tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de no ser un tanto más… _amorosa_.

Si bien el hanyou tampoco era un romántico de primera, al menos demostraba un poco más su cariño que el taiyoukai.

Bufó molesta cuando ingresó a la sala principal del castillo, sus amigos se habían ido recién. Ella hubiese estado tranquila si no fuera porque en vez de irse porque así lo deseaban Sesshômaru solamente los había corrido.

Algunas veces se preguntaba ¿qué es lo que vio en aquél youkai de frío corazón?

—Humana —le llamó, la miko sólo volteó lo necesario para encararlo. Un movimiento de aquella mano rápida y algo estaba en su cabeza.

Kagome tanteó durante unos minutos hasta que sintió lo que eran los pétalos de una flor, después sonrió de forma enternecida. Sí, Sesshômaru no podía ser un romántico de primera pero al menos sabía cuándo dar detalles que la hacían feliz en el momento indicado.

Ella quizá en varias ocasiones necesitaba un pequeño "Te quiero" de su parte, pero a veces sus acciones valían mucho más. Se acercó y, de puntillas, plantó un pequeño beso en su boca.

Sí, lo amaba más que a nada.

**2.- Me encantaría – Fidel Rueda [Inugome]**

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de la cintura mientras la hacía girar en ocasiones, la movió de adelante hacia atrás y le sonrió. Acarició su cabello con delicadeza, acercándose a olerlo, disfrutando la fragancia natural que tenía.

Él podía sentir a su hermano mirarlo, pero no le importó. Sabía que ambos se sentían atraídos por la misma chica y, sin embargo, hoy él ganaría; no dejaría que nadie más la tocara.

Sintió los delicados brazos de Kagome pasar a su cuello y se acercó para besarla, succionando sus labios, bebiéndose la felicidad que el momento le daba. Besó lentamente, disfrutando, sintiéndose un ganador con el simple hecho.

**3.- El Rap de Doña Juana – María de Todos los Ángeles **** [Sesshôme]**

Kagome sólo pudo ocultar su cara entre sus manos mientras se apretujaba contra los cojines del sofá, rió nerviosamente con las mejillas coloreadas.

—Yo… —intentó justificarse sin levantar la mirada. Cuando comenzó el extraño rezo Higurashi se dignó a levantar la mirada—. Oh, diablos, deja ya eso.

Sesshômaru sólo frunció el ceño.

Si la chica escuchaba ése tipo de música no podía tener mayor justificación a su poca concentración en los exámenes.

—Te he dicho música de relajación —le regañó con su característico tono frío—. No idioteces de un gato muerto.

La chica no pudo más que sonrojarse.

No volvería a dejar su reproductor en manos de su novio-tutor en tiempos de pruebas, en definitiva.

**4.- ¿A dónde vamos a parar? – Marco Antonio Solís **** [LEVE Sesshôme - Shippo principal]**

Shippo sólo los vio discutir, como tantas otras veces. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Kagome regresó a la época antigua, todos hubiesen pensado que la vida había cambiado para bien, pero él, como niño que tenía buena observación, sólo podía resoplar en desacuerdo.

Los años habían hecho mella en él y había madurado un poco más, como cualquier ser vivo había crecido también, no era idiota tampoco para no comprender que algo entre el matrimonio de la miko y el hanyou se había roto.

—¡Como si me importara! —gruñó InuYasha.

—¡Entonces no me reclames nada si no te importa, idiota! —lloró Kagome al tiempo en que salía de la cabaña.

Shippo sólo bufó molesto mientras se iba de ahí.

A veces le sorprendía la forma en que las personas olvidaban la razón por la cual habían luchado para obtener lo tenían ahora. ¡Esos dos habían pasado por tanto para estar juntos y ahora dejarían que todo se desmoronara tan fácilmente!

Algo en su corazón le dolió, más aún cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome con el de Sesshômaru y el de Inuyasha con una fémina de la aldea.

_¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas promesas de un amor eterno?_, pensó él mientras partía a donde Rin se encontrase.

**5.- Jolene – Dolly Parton **** [LEVESesshôme - NârkuxKagome - KaguraxSesshômaru]**

Y Kagura cantó como si el alma se le fuera en ello, y quizá realmente era eso, nadie podría asegurarlo. Kagome sintió la brillante y bella mirada de la chica en su persona, se sintió incómoda pero evitó a toda costa mostrar que eso le afectaba.

Kagura cerró los ojos y movió las manos en ademanes suaves que asemejaban las pequeñas brisas del lugar. Y es que no hace mucho había descubierto el secreto de su chico.

Kagome se removió incómoda, Nâraku le miró interrogante y ella sólo le sonrió como siempre. Kagura siguió cantando hasta que abrió los ojos y dio finalizada su interpretación, bajó del escenario improvisado y fue a donde Sesshômaru estaba, acarició su brazo y después lo besó en los labios. Kagome de repente sintió la mano de su pareja en la suya y un nudo en la garganta se le formó antes de regresar su mirada.

Nâraku se inclinó y la besó, jugando entre mordidas con su labio inferior. Sintió la caricia con la yema de los dedos que él le brindaba y suspiró cuando lo vio subir al escenario.

Vio de manera discreta a donde la otra pareja se encontraba y se topó con la mirada ámbar de Sesshômaru, él le frunció el ceño antes de regresar la atención a Kagura, quien le estaba hablando. Higurashi regresó su vista a Nâraku pues cantaba algo de Rock and Roll que, en definitiva, iba dirigido a ella.

Bufó, ya aún sentía la penetrante de mirada de Kagura en su persona y se maldijo de que quizá el ser Jolene le atraía más problemas que placeres, al igual en que se maldecía por haber sugerido en ir al karaoke.

**6.- 7 things – Miley Cyrus [MirokuxSango]**

Miroku rió nerviosamente, intentando hablar con una enfadada Sango. Rin los miró divertida mientras jugaba un poco con el nuevo regalo que Lord Sesshômaru había conseguido para ella.

Kagome fue menos discreta y soltaba risillas cada tanto, especialmente cuando veía al monje tratar de acercarse a donde la exterminadora con abrazos, pequeños besos y palabras bonitas.

—Mejor vete, muy seguramente la muchacha aquella tiene mejor cuerpo para darte otro heredero —chilló la chica.

Rin miró a la miko mientras sostenía el regalo en sus manitas, Higurashi sólo sumió los hombros y suspiró.

Quizá a Miroku jamás se le quitarían aquellas mañas, pero debía comportarse, más si tenía a una hormonal Sango en espera de su… ¿séptimo hijo?

—No, Sanguito —le dijo el monje—. Para mí tú eres la mujer más hermosa en existencia, cariño —insistió mientras intentaba abrazarla otra vez—. Son mañas que aún no se me quitan, preciosa, lo siento.

Sango aceptó algo renuente el que el monje la besara.

Kagome rió suavemente.

Esos dos se odiaban y amaban con la misma intensidad.

8.- The Mysterious Ticking Noise - Potter Puppet Pals Inuyasha miró curioso lo que el hermano pequeño de Kagome le enseñaba. —Lo gracioso de esto es que como se basan en libros y cantan sólo con sus nombres es la forma en que pueden crear música —le rió Souta—. ¡Además, mira, el viejo aparece desnudo! El hanyou arrugó la nariz. —¿Cómo se metieron en esta cosa?, ¿y qué son esas cosas? No parecen criaturas —le preguntó Inuyasha. —Son marionetas y esto es algo parecido a la televisión. —¿Qué son las marionetas?, ¿por qué esa cosa hizo estallar a las otras? Kagome rió divertida cuando vio a su hermano nervioso intentando contestar todas las interrogativas del híbrido.

**9.- Firework – Katy Perry [KaguraxSesshômaru, leve]**

Kagura palpó la herida en su pecho, dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor y suspiró, ciertamente cuando pensó que Nâraku había decidido dejarla en libertad terminó por traicionarla.

_¿Qué puede haber esperado de alguien como él?_, pensó entre pequeñas lágrimas. Cuando Sesshômaru se plantó delante sólo pudo limitarse a sonreír y soltar una pequeña y lúgubre plática.

Se sentía una completa idiota el estar ahí, en el campo de flores frente a aquél que había robado en ocasiones sus pensamientos. Negó levemente cuando la conversación siguió avanzado.

Quizá estaba bien, el morir, aunque no fuese la libertad que ella hubiese deseado al menos podía ser lo que por tantos años usó como un arma: _el viento_. Podía ser la libertad que desde su creación deseó, la caja en donde todos guardaban sus más obscuros secretos o pequeños sentimientos.

Podía ser lo que ella siempre quiso y podía estar con aquél que siempre se adueñó de una parte de sus pensamientos.

No sería de una forma física, pero al menos estaría siempre con Sesshômaru, el Lord que con su porte había logrado lo que nunca había pensado desde que le Nâraku le indicó que sólo había nacido para matar y cumplir sus deseos vengativos: El Lord de las tierras del Oeste le había enseñado a amar sin necesidad de un corazón… le había enseñado que todo se podía lograr si ella lo deseaba.

Como pequeños estallidos de luces en una noche obscura, como la esperanza en la devastación y la luz en la obscuridad, como la luna que acompaña en todo momento a la tierra. Sesshômaru para ella representaba todo eso, la salvación en un mundo que era dañado por Nâraku.

Por eso aquella tarde, en un campo floreado, Kagura se dejó morir para ser el aire cómplice del taiyoukai.

**10.- Y aunque te duela – Fidel Rueda [KougaxKagome]**

Kouga se sintió miserable cuando acunó entre sus brazos a la miko. Él lo supo, desde el comienzo, que ni Sesshômaru ni Inuyasha habían sido buena opción en la vida de Kagome, acarició con delicadeza la cabellera azabache.

—Esto puede cambiar, Kagome —le susurró, ella levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas frescas—. Sólo permíteme una oportunidad y te enseñaré que tú no eres una cualquiera que puede remplazar en la cama.

Pues Inuyasha aún seguía pensando en Kikyou y Sesshômaru en Kagura, no los podía culpar, sabía lo que era pensar en un amor perdido.

—Sólo permíteme ser mejor que ellos —se acercó y plantó un casto beso en sus labios.

Kagome soltó un gritillo de sorpresa antes de corresponder.


End file.
